


Labyrinthine

by TrancyPants



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2246232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrancyPants/pseuds/TrancyPants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A reboot of the Season II characters only and how they tie in with Alois as he tries to deal with his emotions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VirtualVampire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirtualVampire/gifts), [LestatDeSade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LestatDeSade/gifts).



> \----- = Time Lapse  
> Bold Wording = Flashbacks

Morning came with the aroma of smoke and what seemed like burnt flesh. The whole entire village perished in a mysterious fire but nobody could tell how it started...because the villagers were all dead. The fire helped him get rid of the villagers that would never give him the time of day. They only spat, kicked, punched, or do whatever to make him wish they all suffered worse than he did. Their screams of torment still rang through his head but he felt no sympathy or pity for them.  
  
Jim looked out over the charred remains of what used to be a village. _Dead...all of them are gone,_ he thought. A stream of tears ran down his cheeks from his sky blue eyes as he squeezed his little brother's limp body.  
  
"Luka...we were supposed to stay together....", he couldn't finish the rest.  
  
The more he hung on to his little body, the harder he cried willing to do anything to bring him back. Jim had lost everything: first his parents and now his little brother. _Please stay with me like you promised_ , he pleaded silently.  
  
"Oi! 'Ere's another one that's kicked the bucket", said a males voice just over his head.  
  
Jim looked up and saw two young boys just a few years older than him looking down on him.   
  
"Get away you idiots! He isn't dead!", he spat holding on to the young boy for dear life.  
  
The two boys before him just looked at each other and shrugged. Before he knew it one grabbed hold of Luka and the other pulled him away with all his might. Once they were separated the teenaged boy carried him away. Jim had managed to turn around in his arms and looked over his captor's shoulder. The other boy carried his doll like brother beside a wagon filled with the other villager's crisped corpses and laid his body on top of them carelessly.  
  
"Hey, is that the last of 'em?" The boy by the cart yelled to the other as he set Jim down on the ground. Then he turned away from Jim and ran to catch up with his friend.  
  
"Yea' it is", he said as he caught up with the other.  
  
\-----  
  
A horse drawn wagon filled with young boys pulled up to an elaborate mansion far away from the big city, came to a halt in front of the servant's entrance. He didn't even bother to look at what was there. A part of him felt like it had died in the fire...burning away the only happiness he ever had.  
  
"All right you little brats, get a move on already! You don't want to upset your new daddy do you?" Bellowed a scruffy looking man pulling, pushing and shoving the boys off the wagon.  
  
Jim slowly made his way in line with the others into the dark passageways of the mansion. _Its so dark..._ , he thought. The only light he could see came from the torch that one of the maids leading them held as she led them further into the unknown darkness.   
  
\-----  
  
"Hoheo Taralna Rondero Tarel" , he chanted with his eyes closed and his face covered with a dewy spider web.  
  
Nothing happened. _What a stupid fairy tale_. Jim tore off the web from his face and was about to walk away when the atmosphere changed: the background was a dull purple color and he suddenly became stuck to a giant spider web. The harder he struggled to get free, the more difficult it became.  
  
Something that wasn't liquid but moved fluently swarmed above his head and transformed into a shadowy spider. It's face contorted into the silhouette of a man.  
  
"What is it that you wish to seek?" It said in a mono-toned voice.  
  
"Are you a fairy?" The blonde haired boy asked.  
  
The creature ignored his question and stayed silent.  
  
 _Tch...Git!_ , Jim hissed silently.  
  
It creepily moved to his side, the face changing again but this time into the old man that has violated the boy and defiled his innocence.  
  
"If there is no wish you desire, then there is no need for me to stay."  
  
Jim looked away thinking hard and thoughtfully for what he wanted...what he most desired. Flashes of his agonizing memories swarmed his mind; those bastards that ruthlessly took his lifeless brother's body from him, the times that the old man beat him with his walking stick or had his way with him when Jim wanted the fat pervert to suffer an excruciating death worse than the pain he has caused. Jim wished revenge on those that has made him feel less of a human and more of a stray mutt begging for love and affection.  
  
"I desire, I desire...I yearn for you!" Jim shouted in a commanding voice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The old Earl is dead and a new Earl has taken his place. But he is finding it harder to handle than he thought.

_I'm not doing this for me..._  
  
It was all his. The mansion, the rose garden...the entire Trancy manor was his. After many days and nights of the old man's abuse, today was the first day he could do whatever he pleased with the old Earl gone for good.  
  
Jim, as if yesterday, not only received the title of the manor but also the name of the long lost son that was mysteriously kidnapped from the home. The story goes that the son was an infant at the time when they came and kidnapped him leaving his parents in a state of devastation. The mother couldn't stand the thought of her child being snatched away from her and took her own life in the process. The now deceased Earl was on the hunt to search for his son; but it turned into a dark and sick obsession.  
  
The name of the missing young heir is Alois Trancy and that will be the name Jim will be called from here on out. it has a nice ring to it in which the rich will remember. If the rich and fancy folks only care about honoring their family name, then why not create an Earl whose name will go down in history?  
  
A knock came from the door behind him but he continued to look out the floor-to-ceiling window in the quiet study. Seconds later the door opened slowly and a tall man stood in its wake.  
  
At first glance, the man seems to be a very handsome fellow with striking wolf-like golden eyes behind rectangular glasses. Only thing is...he isn't human. Nothing about the man is human for he is a demon. A demon that formed a contract with Jim based on a deal; the creature can have Jim's soul once it has fulfilled the boy's wish. In order for it to fulfill such a thing, the demon has taken the form of a male human wearing the manor's butler uniform.  
  
"All of the boys have been treated with the up-most care and are currently being transported back to a new orphanage', the dark butler replied in a monotonous voice.  
  
Jim straightened himself up and turned on his heels with his arms crossed in front of his chest, examining his demon butler. Where did the foolish boy he never bothered to get a name from, get his information on summoning a fairy? A lousy children's nursery rhyme? If that was the case then the thing standing in front of him was very short of the _fairy_ he was told.  
  
The boy made a waving motion with hand as a sign of approval then proceeded his way to the polished desk. he sat on it with one leg draped over the other and leaned back on his palms.  
  
"Whatever", Jim sighed not caring.   
  
Ignoring that comment, the man went on to tell the boy's schedule with tutors and instructors he did not want to be bothered with at the moment. Jim's mind wandered to other things...  
  
\-----  
  
 **Jim was back at the village running away from children that was beating him close to death while Luka was forced to watch. The two boys finally made it to an old abandoned wine cellar they called home.  
  
"Why...do they keep...doing this?" asked Luka gasping to catch his breath.  
  
Jim clenched his fists and turned away from his young brother; fury burning deep inside his soul. Once he caught his breath again, he faced Luka.  
  
"Because they are stupid bastards, that's why! they were once our friends before our parents died and now that we have nothing to our name because _they_ stole everything we owned, they decided to treat us like vile livestock!"  
  
When he faced his brother again, he noticed a fresh bruise on his brother's forehead that wasn't there before. Jim gently touched it and glanced down at the small jar of medicine clutched in the hands of the small boy.  
  
"That old fart got a hold of you again didn't he?" Jim said through clenched teeth and an expression of pure hatred.  
  
He snatched the jar and smashed it on the ground wanting yo kill the pile of bones.  
  
"Who needs them anyway? They have done nothing to help us! Which is why we have each other we can trust to never turn on each other. We are to only rely on one another from now on."  
  
Jim turned around and faced the wall before lowering his voice,"If I became king, I want you by my side as we rule over those hat has abused us and wait for them to beg for forgiveness."  
  
Again he faced his little brother and waited for his response. Luka got down on one knee placing a hand over his heart and the other behind his back like a respectful servant, bowing his head and closing his eyes.  
  
"Yes. Your. Highness!" he answered with a genuine smile that had always brightened Jim's mood.**  
  
\-----  
  
Jim opened his eyes observing the room as it came into view. his servant had just finished his lecture about the Earl's schedule and was impatiently waiting for the boy to dismiss him.  
  
Hopping off the desk, Jim straightened his posture and confidently made his way to his demonic butler. He stopped a few feet away and placed both hands on his hips.  
  
"From now on, address me as 'Your Highness'", he said before sticking his tongue out displaying the devil's pentagram that momentarily flashed a bright gold.  
  
At the same time the mark illuminated, the demon's eyes had flashed into reptilian slits with a menacing color of two red rubies. Hesitating a little, the creature got down on one knee placing his hand to his where should be a heart and bowed.  
  
"Yes, Your Highness".  
  
\-----  
  
It had been such a long and boring day just learning how to be the perfect Earl. Jim laid in bed staring up at the dark ceiling, fearing that the ghosts from his past would haunt him in his dreams. Every now and then, a glimpse of the villagers would be calling him vulgar names. Other images was of the old pervert dirtying every part of the boy in ways unimaginable.  
  
"No...no please not tonight!" he whispered to himself in a shaky voice.  
  
Jim flipped on his stomach and quickly pulled the plush comforter over himself in an attempt to make them go away. But the more he wanted them to go away, the loner they came to stay.  
  
\-----  
  
 **He could hear the old man yelling at the very end of the long hallway, dreading each step he took. It took months to become what the others called 'Papa's Favorite'. Jim didn't want to have that title. he wanted to turn around and run away from whatever was waiting for him behind the door. But where was he supposed to go? he had no where or nobody to seek for help.  
  
the journey down the dark and nerve-racking hallway seemed like a walk to an untimely death. Once his hands stopped shaking uncontrollably, he reached for the door and pulled it slightly open. Figuring out what to do next, he had no other choice but to show some skin. Jim poked his leg out revealing part of the blood red kimono they had put him in with nothing underneath. then he slowly squeezed the rest of himself through the sliding door but stayed leaning against it all the while seductively moving his exposed leg.  
  
The old man's silence and expression of awe made Jim want to projectile all over the place. The old Earl moved to the other side of the gold bathtub and climbed but fell on his fat, bulging stomach But that didn't stop him. He made a pathetic crawl to the boy and started kissing his foot as his hands caressed the leg like a lover.  
  
Jim had tears in his eyes and his lips quivered feeling like he would rather die than be the sex slave of a man that has already taken away his free will. **  
  
\-----  
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME!!" Jim screamed frantically, covered in sweat.  
  
He was still hidden under the covers cowering in the darkness when he heard the door open and shoes clicking on the hard floors. Jim's heart was pounding against his chest, so close to bursting with fear.  
  
The footsteps stopped right beside him but he stayed put, daring not to move a muscle.  
  
"Is something bothering you, Your Highness?" the figure asked with no concern indicated.  
  
The boy realized now that he was having horrible flashbacks in his dreams and threw the covers off of him. he didn't even glance at the butler as he jumped out of bed and made a beeline to the wardrobe opposite the bed, opening the doors and stared down at the box on the very bottom. He picked up the box and pulled off the lid, grimacing in disgust at the red silk kimono folded neatly inside.  
  
"Start a fire and burn this atrocity! If I keep holding on to it, I just might lose myself.", He said in a croaky voice on the verge of crying.  
  
His servant raised an eyebrow of confusion but a twisted smirk appeared on his face. The butler walked over to his young master and bent down to retrieve the clothing when the boy said something that made him stop.  
  
"Faustus...Claude Faustus is your name."  
  
"Yes, Your Highness", said the butler and he took the box with him out of the room.  
  
Knowing he was alone again, he slumped over the bottom of the wardrobe and cried away the pain and internal suffering that had him trapped in a labyrinth, searching for a way out.


End file.
